Like it was yesterday
by LoveMeBerlin
Summary: One shot - Sam thinks of her high school crush, and she remembers... like it was yesterday... SEDDIE!


**Here are some Seddie-quotes, it is a one shot about Sam reflecting **

**her friendship with Freddie.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they sat down at a table and began to talk about high school,

first crushes and first kisses, she tried to listen at first but slowly she drifted away.

They would all say, that it was sooo sweat and romantic.

They would laugh and ask themselves how the boys would look like today.

They would go on and on about how they were never treated better by any boy than their first love.

They would talk about how they said "I love you" for the first time.

They would talk about how they were just kids back then.

After a while, she zoomed totally of.

She remembered, like it was yesterday...

"_Hey! You invited the doof." _

"_Oh man! I didn't know _that _was going to be there!"_

"She. _I'm a "she" Freddie, as in _girl."

"_Barely!"_

That probably hurt the most.

And still now, after all these years she felt the same twist in her stomach, as she thought of it.

No, they haven't had a good start.

Not that she would have done something to improve their "friendship".

Never treated him like a full male person.

"_My hair feels like it was yanked by a Freddie."_

Called him names and insults.

"_I'd be more offended if I knew what a "stub-rag" was."_

And caused him both physical...

"_OH! Oh! She stuck her tongue in my ear!"_

"_Lucky you!"_

"_Why did you spank me?"_

...and emotional pain.

"_Ahh, it hurts!"_

"_What?"_

"_They sound of him talking!"_

"_But I wasn't ripping on a _guy_, I was ripping on _you_."_

No nice words...

"_Show them the prank, Fredwiener!"_

"_Sure thing...Sam...jerk."_

"_And that's why you're behind the camera."_

But he dared her to...

"_You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him."_

"_Aw Sam... if you're in love with me just say so!"_

"_You want to kiss me?"_

But sometimes he would risk his health for another reason.

"_Will you get your head out of your Fat Shake and listen to me?!"_

And then there was this day...

"_I was just gonna say..."_

"_That _we_ should kiss?"_

"_You're gonna breal my arm now, right?"_

And that one time she said...

"_No"_

Sometimes she was tiered of arguing, insulting and pretending.

"_Tell me one reason why I should believe you!"_

"_Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?_"

And she would be honest with him...

"_She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did!"_

"_You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple!"_

"_Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. But still...what I said is true...and you know it!"_

Because they behaved like an old couple?

"_What did you do to my locker?"_

"_My locker!"_

"_Our locker!"_

"_When did you turn into my wife?"_

And she actually liked it that he called her names...

"_Want a salami?"_

"_No thanks, Princess Puckett!"_

And she did really offer him some food... but she wouldn't have given him anything anyway.

Like he wouldn't know, that why he refused to take her offer in the first place.

He knew her very well...

"_Okay, what's up with you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You have been nice and helpful and considerate _all _day-what's your game?"_

"_No game. Why don't we get on with the project..."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay."_

Too well...

And it happened.

She fell for him.

But that didn't mean she would make his live easier...

"_...but now he's having a good time at Hotel 'Carly'fornia."_

"_You did _not _just say that."_

"_I did, and I'm proud of it."_

But she liked his nubbiness, also she would never admit...

"_Hey, how great does Sam's hair look?"_

"_He brushed it for me."_

"_With one of these."_

… how good it feels to be loved.

But sometimes it doesn't work out and you get the feeling that is was all a dream...

"_You got a new little crush on her?"_

"No!_"_

"_Go then."_

"_Bye!"_

Her phone ringed.

"_Hey baby, how is the girls-night?"_

"_Boring! I think I'm gonna sneak out, not that they would notice it anyway"_

"_That bad?"_

"_All they talk is about their high school crushes. I don't need to be reminded of that!"_

"_Was he so bad looking?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know..."_

"_Hahaha, I feel bad for the guy"_

"_No need, he is married to an amazing women, what else would he want in his pathetic life!"_

"_You're right. I guess I see you in a few minutes then?"_

"_Yup, I just have to figure out a way to get out of here...bye then, nub"_

"_Bye Princess Puckett"_

But eventually your dream comes true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you liked it :))**

**Here are some amazing videos :**

**- makes me so emotional …**

„**Farewell to iCarly [Episode 1 - Best Of]"**

from xbaconstripes

-** and with good quotes ...**

„**...and this has been iCarly"**

from Kris Kros


End file.
